Winx Club - Episode 109/Cinélume Script
Betrayed! Intro/Recap Narrator: In Magix, it is time for the Rose Festival. Musa has stayed at Alfea lost in her memories, while Bloom, Brandon, Sky and Stella have shared exciting times during a motorcycle race. Riven, tricked by the Trix, accuses Bloom of causing his accident. He believes that Darcy has saved him so he leaves the group and goes away with her. Scene: Bloom's Dream Daphne: Bloom... Bloooom! We meet at last my precious little angel! Bloom: Where am I? This isn't the realm of Magix. Daphne: No, and we don't have much time! Bloom: Time for what?! Who are you? Daphne: I am Daphne. Listen carefully, Bloom... You must come to me! *Bloom reaches out and touches Daphne's nose.* Bloom: But I-I... Daphne: Yes, Bloom. Come to me! *Bloom touches her own nose, noting a similarity.* Daphne: COME TO ME BLOOM. You must come to me!! Bloom: Here I am! *Bloom stretches out to Daphne.* Bloom: I-I'm coming! Wait for me!! *A bright light shines.* Scene: Stella's Room *Flora knocks on Stella's door. Stella opens the door, sleepily. She yawns.* Stella: No wait. Don't tell me. *Stella sniffs the air.* Stella: Oh, it's you Flora. I'd recognize that perfume anywhere. Flora: Stop joking Stella, I'm here about Bloom! *Stella plants herself onto her bed.* Stella: *tiredly* Wrong room. She sleeps in yours, remember? Flora: *worriedly* No, listen: she's doing it again, Stella! You understand?? *Stella yawns.* Stella: *sleepily* Understand what?? Scene: Bloom and Flora's Room *Flora and Stella are observing Bloom from her bedside.* Flora: You see? She's talking to someone in her sleep! Stella: That's not so unusual, she's probably having a nightmare or something. *Bloom gasps, switching back and forth between Fairy mode and civilian mode.* Flora: But that's not just a nightmare! Look at her! Bloom: *dreaming* Don't go, I'm coming, wait!! Stella: That's amazing! Looks like she's transforming in her sleep! Flora: Maybe we ought to do something, let's get the others, maybe Tecna can do something to help her! *panicking* O-or Musa, o-or maybe- Stella: Flora... Flora: Maybe we should tell Miss Griselda, no, maybe not. *panics, gets louder* U-uh, let's go and see Faragonda! Stella: *getting annoyed* Flora. Flora: O-or maybe we shouldn't do anything at all! You know, like-like for a sleepwalker *Stella grunts, losing her patience.* Stella: *frustrated* Flora, listen! *Stella reaches her tolerance level.* Stella: *loudly* Flora! Flora: *loudly* What?! Stella: *loudly* Calm. Down. *Stella grabs Flora and looks at her furiously.* Stella: *loudly* Or else you'll upset me too, then I'll raise my voice *louder* and then I-! Bloom: Stella. *Both turn to Bloom.* Bloom: Flora. For crying out loud, *rubs her eyes* what are you doing?? Scene: Alfea Quad *Daytime, the Winx are walking about the quad.* Bloom: No, it wasn't a nightmare! It wasn't really a dream either... I don't know. Tecna: Try to give me more details. Bloom: It's hard to explain, it was a lot more vivid than a dream. Tecna: Mm. Plastic cognitive projection with physio-chemical resonance. *Tecna punches some some buttons on her scanner, it deploys a ladybug to scan and track Bloom's dream details.* Bloom: There were colors everywhere! And then I saw a face and this beautiful woman! Tecna: Psycho plasmatic evanescent apparition, level twenty-six. Musa: Hey, Tecna. Will you please stop cutting in with that thing?? Bloom: It's okay Musa, Tecna's been keeping a log of my dreams to analyze them. Tecna: If you slept hooked to an electro-mind reader, I could- Bloom: Forget it. *talks to Stella* And by the way, I'd appreciate it if you'd stop coming to my room at night! Stella: So what? I woke you up that's all. Tecna: I've processed all the data from my my Dream Probe and there's a strong possibility that, that was a psycho-magic message. Bloom: You mean the woman was trying to communicate with me? Tecna: Through your dream? Yes. *The ladybug returns to her scanner.* Tecna: From the memory waves she left in your cortex, I came up with this. *Tecna presses a button and reveals a hologram of Daphne's head, drawn from Bloom's dreams.* Tecna: So what do you think? Is this her? Bloom: Wow, Tecna, you're a true-blue techno-wizard! Tecna: I'd rather be called a fairy but thanks anyway! Bloom: Now that I get a better look at her, I'm sure I've seen her somewhere... Of course, I remember now! It was in Magix! In the main square! She wasn't walking about... But, she was looking at me... From the facade of a tall building. Stella: Uh! Now I get it, it was indigestion. Bloom: My stomach is perfectly fine, Stella! Stella: I meant mental indigestion. You've got too much on your plate, what with all the exams coming up, you've got a lot of study. Plus, you be an Earthling, your brain isn't used to working so hard, know what I mean? Bloom: *offended* No. I don't. Stella: Listen, you had a DREAM. That's all. Bloom: *offended* It WASN'T just a dream! Stella: Bloom, boom, boom, Bloom. Tecna: Uuuh, you being poetic or sarcastic? Stella: Boom. Tecna. That's what you hear when a balloon bursts or when you blow things out of proportion. Bloom: *angry* Are you saying I'm making things up?! Well, I'm not, OKAY?! First, I was just hearing her voice, but last night I saw her! Stella: Boom! Bloom: I did, she was real! And I'll prove it to you! *Bloom storms off.* Stella: What?! What did I say? Why the long faces? What?! *Flora, Tecna, and Musa look at Stella, unimpressed and shaking their heads.* Scene: Alfea Library Bloom: I'll show them! I'll show them all. Barbatea: Morning, Bloom. Still working on your History of Magic project? Bloom: More or less. I'm looking for a book but I'm not sure where to start looking. I just have a name. Barbatea: Well then, go up to the research lectern behind those stacks and say the name, the library will search for you. Bloom: The library? Barbatea: Yes, now go. *Bloom walks over to the research lectern.* Bloom: The library will do the search. Hmmm. Ahm. Daphne. *Bloom uses her magic to activate the lectern.* A book flies from the shelf to the lectern.* Bloom: Wow, that was quick. Much faster than the Internet. *The book lands on the lectern and flips open.* Bloom: Let's see, Daphne. No I don't want to know what it means, I want to know about a fairy named Daphne. Daphne the fairy. *Bloom uses her magic to activate the lectern. Two books fly from the shelves to the lectern, they land and flip open.* Bloom: Hey, look at all this stuff. Okay, "Daphne, one of the nine nymphs of Magix, the supreme fairies who ruled over the Magic Dimension during the eons following the Dragon's disappearance." Daphne, Nymph of Magix. *Bloom looks up and realizes that books have surrounded her. They start to spin, trapping her.* Bloom: Oh wait! Stop! Enough! Ms. Barbatea! Barbatea: Huh? What's going on?! Oh no, the rare books! The Golden Gate! Miss Faragonda! *Barbatea leaves to find Faragonda.* Bloom: Oh no! Okay, okay! Enough already! No more books please! *The books spin faster, forming a cyclone around Bloom.* Bloom: Stop! Faragonda: Closeus. *The books stop spinning and fall to the ground.* Faragonda: I'd say the library's research system needs a complete overhaul. *Bloom gasps and hugs Faragonda.* Faragonda: It's okay, Bloom, it's all over. Barbatea: The Golden Gate was about to open. If something had happened to those books, I could never forgive myself. All those powerful texts written by and for magicians. Faragonda: There's no cause for alarm. You okay, Bloom? Bloom: I think so. Faragonda: Good. Go on then. You can do you research another time. Bloom: Thank you, Miss. *Bloom leaves. Faragonda notices a book and picks it up* Faragonda: Daphne the Nymph. Ms. Barbatea? Barbatea: Uh yes? Faragonda: Put the books back in the stacks and shut the library. Barbatea: Yes, of course. Oh, shut the library? Faragonda: Yes, and don't use magic. After what happened, you never know. Barbatea: No magic? Faragonda: That's right. I hope you don't have a problem with that. Barbatea: Yes, I mean, no! Scene: Tecna and Musa's Room Stella: I don't understand, I didn't say anything wrong. I just made an innocent remark, that's all. Flora: Right, define innocent. Stella: Follow your plants' example and be quiet, all right? Flora: My plants know better than to speak before thinking. Stella: Don't you start Musa or else I'll- Musa: Or else what? Stella: Or else I'll start talking about something else. Like boys, for instance. Musa: Boring! Now if you'll excuse me, I've got stuff to read for tomorrow and this is my room. Stella: Oh, come on, Musa, close that book and spill the beans. Like, we all know that whenever she sees Timmy, our friend Tecna blushes from head to toe. Tecna: What?! That is not true! Stella: And it's obvious Bloom has a soft spot for Brandon. As for me, I admit I do find Sky kind of cute, but that's it. Now let's talk about Riven. Riven, mmmm. Musa: I've got to study! Stella: That guy doesn't even look at you- Flora: Stella! Stop it! Stella: Chill Flora, I was just asking her if- Musa: What did I just say! I don't care about stupid boys! Stella: It was just a joke, and anyway, since the Day of the Rose, the only one Riven cares about is Darcy. Of course you didn't know that, you weren't with us. *Musa starts to get upset.* Musa: Yeah, well, what does it matter to me, huh?! It doesn't matter one bit! *Musa runs from the dorm, crying.* Stella: Why are you all looking at me like that? What did I say? Tecna and Flora: Stella!! Scene: Alfea Quad Bloom: Yes, Kiko, you're right. Let's go tell the others right away and then- *Musa comes running out of the castle.* Bloom: Oh, here's Musa. Just who I was looking for. Hey Musa, you'll never believe what happened to me, I was at the... library... *Musa walks past without responding.* Bloom: Hmmm? What's wrong with her? *Stella runs out of the castle and collides with Bloom. Bloom falls to the ground and stands again.* Stella: Oh, Bloom! I'm so sorry. Bloom: It's all right, Stella. Things happen. *Stella grabs Bloom's hands.* Stella: No, no, I'm talking about earlier. I should never have teased you like that. Bloom: I'm a bit sensitive. Stella: I have to apologize to Musa too. Do you know where she is? Bloom: She went that way. She looked upset. Stella: Oh no, don't say that. Musa! *Stella runs after Musa. A bus pulls away from Alfea.* Stella: No! She took the bus. She's gone. Now who's gonna go and get her? Bloom: Stella, will you tell me what happened? Stella: It's just that I can't do anything right today. Bloom: Uh, and that's news? Stella: Mmmm. Well I guess I do deserve to get some flak. By the way what did you do to your hair? Brush it with an egg beater? Bloom: Stella! Scene: Magix City *The bus pulls to a stop and Musa gets off* Bus: Magix Station. Musa: Stella can be so obnoxious sometimes. She makes me so mad I can't stand it! *Musa walks along kicking a can. People walking by stare at her.* Musa: See what she makes me do! Now I'm talking to myself. What's over there? *A group of witches are hanging out at a nearby cafe.* Witch #1: You should have seen the look on his face, he was totally out of it. Musa: The witches are having a party? *Musa listens by the window. Musa sees Darcy and Riven sitting together inside.* Musa: No, this can't be true! Darcy: *to Riven* You see? *laughs* Musa: Riven is with Darcy?! Darcy: You're a very special person, Riven. It's too bad though. Riven: What's too bad? Darcy: The fact that your, uh, talent, your energy, your ambition and courage should be wasted at Red Fountain. You could be so much more. If you were one of us, you could be even more powerful. Riven: Hmmm, go on. Darcy: For us, all that matters is knowing that we can count on you. The rest will come all by itself. You see, we don't like the little girls who call themselves "Winx". We don't like their friends either. We agree on this, don't we? But as of today, you and I will be together. Bound by... magic! *Darcy uses her magic on Riven.* Icy: Well, well, look who's here. *Icy and Stormy have sneaked up behind Musa.* Stormy: Why, it's one of the little fairies? Musa: Please, not today, okay. I don't feel- *Musa tries to leave but Icy blocks her way.* Icy: Not so fast. Where do you think you're going? *Musa walks around her.* Musa: Back to Alfea. *Icy grabs Musa's wrist.* Icy: No, you're not. Musa: Huh? Icy: First, we want to know, why were you spying on our friend, Darcy? *Musa pulls her wrist free.* Musa: I wasn't spying on anyone! Especially not Darcy! *Musa tries to walk away again but Stormy blocks her way.* Stormy: Trust Icy to recognize a spy when she sees one. Icy: I bet you were watching Riven. You've got a crush on him, don't you? Musa: Leave me alone! Icy: Silly girl! *Musa starts to cry.* Icy: You know, the other day Riven said that he thinks nothing of you! Stormy: Ha! *Musa continues to cry.* Icy: Absolutely nothing. *Musa slaps Icy. The commotion is heard by the witches insides.* Icy: Ouch! *Musa gasps.* Icy: She slapped me! She slapped me in the face! Stormy: Woah, I can even see the prints of her fingers. Does it hurt? Icy: Of course it hurts, dummy! Musa: I'm so sorry, Icy, I didn't mean to hurt you! Icy: You! You are going to pay for this! *Icy clicks at a nearby witch.* Icy: Hey you! Fetch the others. We need to teach this little Winx a lesson she won't soon forget. *The witch goes inside.* Stormy: What do you want to do? Musa: Yeah, what's wrong with you Icy? You need backup to fight me? Icy: I don't want to fight, sweetie. I just want to give your facial attributes a little magic treatment. Scene: Inside the Cafe *Lucy and Mirta sit together at a table. The witch comes inside.* Witch #2: Hey, girls! Wanna have some fun? Icy's gonna teach a fairy a lesson. Let's go! *Lucy starts to follow the other witches outside.* Mirta: Lucy, where are you going? Stay with me. It's stupid to gang up on someone. Lucy: Icy's powerful, Mista. Maybe she'll notice me this time. I don't want to miss this. *Lucy leaves. Mirta stays.* Scene: Alfea Quad Flora: Congratulations, Stella. Musa's gone and you don't know what bus she took. Stella: The only bus that stops here is the one from Magix. It's a no-brainer, Flora. Flora: Yeah, but she could get off anywhere. Sky (Brandon): Do you need a Prince, my Princesses? *Sky (Brandon) arrives.* Sky (Brandon): Hi. Stella: Sky! Tecna: Yes, we all saw him, we all know his name, no need to yell. *Timmy and Brandon (Sky) joining Sky (Brandon)* Timmy: Hi Tecna. Brandon (Sky): Hi Bloom. We saw you at the bus stop and we thought maybe you needed a ride. Bloom: Oh, hi Brandon. Actually you guys are showing up just in time. Flora: Riven is not with you? Sky (Brandon): Riven? After what happened at the Rose Ball, he's outta the group. Timmy: He decided to join another squad of Specialists, which is fine by us. Bloom: We've got to find Musa, she went to Magix and... Brandon (Sky): Well then get in. That's where we're going. You can fill us in on the way. Come on. *They all board the Red Fountain Ship.* Scene: Magix City Witch #3: Don't run away, Musa, it's useless. Musa: Go away! Witch #1: What are we waiting for? Let's drive her up the wall! *The witches start firing energy balls at Musa. Musa trips and falls on the ground.* Musa: Ahh! Oh stop it! Stop! *Musa stands and keeps running. She runs around the corner and sees Riven.* Musa: Oh, Riven, help me please. Riven: And why should I? *Musa runs past him, upset.* Scene: Red Fountain Ship *The ship is flying over Magix City. Brandon (Sky) finds Musa on the monitor.* Brandon (Sky): There she is. They're after her and she's stuck in a dead-end. *The Winx gasp.* Brandon (Sky): We're gonna have to move quickly. Scene: Magix City Musa: Oh no! *Musa runs into a dead-end.* Musa: Okay, now what do I do? I'm trapped. *Musa tries to run out again but she is trapped by the witches. Stormy and Icy arrive.* Icy: Looks like you've reached the end of the line, fairy. *The wall behind Musa is blasted apart.* Stormy: What in the world... *The Red Fountain ship arrives.* Musa: Guys! *Musa runs over to her friends.* Winx: Musa! Riven: Brandon! *Riven makes his way to the front of the group of witches.* Riven: Move! Now, let's see if you're gonna be tough with me too. *Riven gets out his phantoblade.* Brandon (Sky): You wanna play rough, huh? *Brandon (Sky) gets out his phantoblade.* Brandon (Sky): Well if that's what you want. *Brandon (Sky) runs at Riven. Brandon (Sky) and Riven start to sword fight.* Witch #2: Come on girls! *The witches run at the Winx. Icy and Stormy don't move. A green barrier (formed by Sky's (Brandon) phantoblade stops them. Sky (Brandon) laughs. The alley starts to freeze.* Witches: Oh, my! What's going on? *Icy and Stormy call their magic to their palms. Icy forms energy balls. Stormy shoots lightning and forms a cloud above them.* Bloom: Oh, this looks bad! Let's transform. *The Winx Club transform into their fairy forms. Stormy shoots a lightning bolt at Tecna, who falls to the ground unconscious. Timmy runs to check on her.* Timmy: Tecna! Tecna, are you okay? *Icy sends ice shards at Stella. Stella flies behind a car to avoid them. The car catches fire.* Sky (Brandon): Stella! *Musa flies towards Stella but is blocked by Darcy. Darcy attacks with her magic. Darcy disappears and reappears beside Musa. Darcy attacks and Musa falls out of the air, landing on the ground. 8 Darcy's surround her and prepare to attack. Sky (Brandon) throws a phanto-boomerang, disintegrating the fake Darcy's and sending the real Darcy to the ground. Sky (Brandon) is surrounded by witches. The witches attack Sky (Brandon), sending him flying towards Musa.* Musa: Thanks, Prince Sky. Sky (Brandon): Don't mention it. *Stormy, Bloom and Flora battle. Stormy fires a lightning bolt at Bloom, who dodges it. Flora is hit by the lightning bolt instead. Flora lands unconscious on the ground. Bloom fires a fire ball at Stormy but misses. Stormy fires a lightning bolt at Bloom but misses. Bloom his Stormy with a fireball. Stormy gets mad and conjures a storm. Tecna is still unconscious with Timmy checking on her.* Timmy: Tecna! *Icy arrives and starts to freeze them. Musa help Stella out from behind the car. Stella flies off. Musa tries to fly after her but is blocked by Dacy.* Musa: Eugh! *Darcy uses her magic to animate nearby cars and they rise in the air, surrounding Musa.* Musa: Uh, oh. *The cars spin around Musa and Darcy* Musa: Evil witch! *Musa tries to fly out of the circle but hits a car. Musa tries to fly out of the circle again but hits another car, and falls to the ground unconscious. Darcy laughs.* Timmy: Hang in there, Tecna. Icy: How cute, frozen lovebirds. *Icy shoots ice at them.* Timmy: No! *Stella flies between them and uses her magic to make a shield.* Icy: Pathetic! *Darcy draws the cars into a group above Musa.* Darcy: I'll squish you like a cockroach! *The cars start to lower. Bloom notices.* Bloom: Musa! *Bloom tries to fly over to help Musa but Stormy blocks her path.* Stormy: Woah, where do you think you're going? *Bloom tries to fly around Stormy but can't.* Bloom: Step aside! Stormy: Or... *Bloom's hands ball into fists, fire surrounds her and she starts to glow. Icy notices Bloom's power.* Icy: Who is this? Could she be? *Icy summons the vacuum which flashes.* Icy: Oh, it's her! *Bloom unleashes her power and the light overwhelms everyone in the alley. The Trix scream.* Brandon (Sky): What's that?! *The Tirx are thrown to the ground.* Riven: Darcy! Darcy, come on. *Riven runs to Darcy and helps her up. The witches run away. Riven supports Darcy.* Witches: Run, quick! Icy: Let's get outta here now. *The Trix leave.* Sky (Brandon): Brandon, do you understand any of what is happening? Brandon (Sky): I haven't a clue, Sky. *Bloom emerges from the light, back in her civilian clothes and collapses to her knees. Brandon (Sky) runs to her side.* Brandon (Sky): Bloom! Scene: Red Fountain Ship *The ship flies back to Alfea. Brandon (Sky) offers Bloom a drink which she takes and drinks.* Brandon (Sky): How are you feeling? Bloom: Much better, thanks. Stella: Oh, well, with such love and care how could you not? Flora: Oh please, Stella. Sky (Brandon): And how about you, Musa? Musa: Everything's okay now, Sky. Tmmy: We're approaching Alfea now, Brandon. Brandon (Sky): Are you sure you can walk back, Bloom? I mean, you still look weak to me. Bloom: Yes, yes, it's better if no one sees us coming you guys. Brandon (Sky): If you say so. Tecna: I still don't understand how you managed to single-handedly beat three witches. Bloom: I don't either. Musa: Well, if nothing else I have learned something important today. Stella: You finally discovered that I'm always right? Is that it? Musa: No, never stick around where witches like to hang out. Stella: Musa, you've got to admit, I was right about you and Riven. Musa: Even so, I saw him in action today and I think he's lost every bit of charm he ever possessed. One thing's for sure, I don't ever want to see him again. He's become a real jerk. Stella: *laughs* You admit it. Musa: Admit what? I didn't say anything. Stella: Yes, yes, I was right, I was right about you and I was right about Tecna and about Bloom. Bloom: About me? What about me? Stella: You know, you and- *Flora nudges her.* Floral: Oh, um nobody, right, Stella? Stella: Uh, um, yes, right. I think I'd better shut up now. *Everyone laughs.* Scene: Cloud Tower Stormy: Ouch! I think I broke a nail. Darcy: Why did we have to leave so fast? I barely had time to say goodbye to Riven. Icy: We need to hold a special meeting. Now. Stormy: Why? Icy: I think I just figured something out. Stormy: Something about what? Icy: Bloom. Up until now I didn't think it could be true. Scene: Faragonda's Office *Someone knocks on the door to Faragonda's office.* Faragonda: Come in. Barbatea: Excuse me, I just wanted you to know that I finished reorganizing the library. Faragonda: Very well. Barbatea: If there's nothing else, may I- Faragonda: Actually there is one more thing: should Bloom ever try to find out about Daphne the Nymph, we must deny her access to any information. Is that clear? Ending Narrator: In the next episode, the exams continue at school. Will Bloom be able to pass the test in Palladium's simulation chamber? But what are the Trix planning? Even Kiko has some difficult moments ahead. Category:Scripts Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Cinélume Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts